


Tribute to Boker

by RavenWhitecastle



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Dogs, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenWhitecastle/pseuds/RavenWhitecastle
Summary: Bear loves his humans unconditionally. As much as they love each other, as long as they still love him.-Boker, one of the Belgian Malinois dogs that played Bear, recently passed away. This is my way of saying goodbye to one of my favorite characters ever, a character with no lines but just as important as the rest of Team Machine.





	Tribute to Boker

I didn't like the man who had me before I met John. The blonde man wasn't very nice, and he was always yelling at me. I tried to tell him that I didn't understand what he was saying, but he didn't seem to care and it made me anxious. And then John came to get his friend Lionel. He got rid of the mean blonde man, and took me with him.

John's a nice man. He speaks dog! I hadn't met anyone besides my first master who spoke dog before. He spoke dog and I just knew that we were going to be best friends. John took me home with him and I got to meet his friends. John's best friend is Harold. (Sometimes John goes away, and I hate it when John goes away. It makes me sad, and it makes Harold sad, too. But John always comes back, and it makes me happy. I think it makes Harold happier.)

Harold's home is full of treats and smells good, like my favorite toy. He always looks odd when I bring him one I think he'll like, though. Harold speaks dog, too. I like it when Harold talks to me. Harold talks to me the way he talks to John, sometimes. Sometimes he talks to John like John did something naughty. John came home with blood on him, and Harold was very angry. He scolded John the way he scolded me when I ran into his desk and knocked his tea over. But other times, Harold talks to John like he does when he calls me a good boy. His voice is soft and warm and makes me wag my tail. I think it makes John happy too, even though John doesn't have a tail to wag.

Shaw is a nice lady. She gives me cuddles and bites of her food, which is always good. Shaw likes steak, and she likes to share, which is the best, because I love steak! I think she likes me more than she likes the other humans. Shaw likes to cuddle me, but she doesn't like to touch the others. Harold cuddles John, and Shaw cuddles me. But now Shaw cuddles Root sometimes, and they both cuddle with me at the same time. It's great.

I didn't used to like Root. Harold was afraid of Root when I met her. John didn't like her either, but now she stays with us, and she's good to me. And Root is good to Shaw. Any friend of Shaw's is a friend of mine. And now she's friends with John and Harold too, and we're a really happy family.

It took a long time to make this family. Harold didn't used to love John the way John loved Harold, but now they love each other the most. And Shaw didn't used to like Root, but now Root and Shaw love each other the way Harold and John love each other- very, very much. But the most important part is that they all love me! And I really really love them.


End file.
